


Sanders Sides Sexual Escapades

by electricscrewup



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Boys in Skirts, Clothing Kink, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Emetophilia, First Time, Human AU, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Vomiting, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, bath sex implied, humiliation?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricscrewup/pseuds/electricscrewup
Summary: Just a whole hecking lot of smut and porn.Don't judge me. You're the one reading this.Feel free to send in requests!





	1. Request Rules

Quick thing, but I just want to get my point across of what I will and won't write.

Will: grosser kinks (Emeto/Omorashi/blood/etc.), RPF, ships involving Deceit

Won't: rape/noncon/dubcon, manipulation/trickery/blackmail, underage, Ddlb (name calling is fine, just not the roleplay), scat or diapers, abuse, incest, intoxicated sex, sounding


	2. Degradation (Patton/Roman)

It's sudden, but Roman really doesn't mind being pinned against the was by an arm on his throat. His hands quickly shoot up to grab at the arm, but Patton makes tutting noises and uses his free hand to pry Roman's away. "I didn't say you could touch me, Ro." He says, his voice low with an undertone of obvious lust in his voice. Roman whined and leaned his head back against the wall to let Patton press his arm in further, choking him of his air supply, making Roman make a small noise in the back of his throat. "You like this, don't you, little prince?" Roman does his best to nod and he can feel himself getting lightheaded, almost like a high as he feels his pants getting a bit tighter. The arm is suddenly gone, and Roman sucks in as much breath as he can at once, somewhat burning his throat. He goes to reach his hands up to feel his neck for bruises, but his hands are stolen away by Patton grabbing them and pinning them on each side of his head.

"Daddy." Roman whined. Patton just chuckled. "We have a video to film soon, I don't need bruises." He said. Patton cocks and eyebrow and grins wickedly. "Daddy, don't." He wasn't being fully serious, he honestly didn't mind if he had bruises further down his neck because his collar could cover them up, but he did enjoy reading Patton. Patton moves his head down to his neck and bites down on where his neck meets his shoulders, making Roman let out a small moan, Patton smiling into his skin, starting to suck on the spot. "D-Daddy!" Roman exclaimed when he did. Patton pulled back after littering bites and kisses across his lower neck and on part of his exposed collarbone, thank god for his low cut shirt. Roman's breathing was a bit heavy and Patton smiled at that, mostly because he did that.

"So, pretty boy, you look like you want something." Patton teased. Roman whined, his face a bit flushed. "Tell me, or more rather beg for whatever it is if you want it badly enough." Roman grit his teeth. He did in fact want something...different during this session, but he didn't exactly know how to say it without being judged or something. He looked off to the side, trying to avoid eye contact, but he could tell Patton looked either confused or concerned mostly because of his next sentence. "Something wrong, Ro?"

"It's...embarrassing." He managed to mutter. Patton smiled fondly at him, giving him the eyes that told him he both A) didn't have to do this and B) didn't need to be embarrassed by it. Roman sighed, and figured he needed to do what Virgil does and just rip it off like a bandaid. "I want you to...just degrade me." He mumbled. Patton tilted his head to the side. "It's weird, but I just wanna be humiliated and treated like nothing. I-I don't know."

"You sure?" Patton asked, and Roman nodded. "Any, like, hard limits? Something you don't want me to do in these terms?" He asked.

"Well, nothing like spit, piss or vomit or anything gross like that, at least not yet." Roman said, noticing his hands were still intertwined with Patton's. "Other than that, I'll tell you if it comes up." He said.

"You remember your words?" Patton asked. Roman nodded, even through h knew no matter what he said, Patton would explain them again. "Green is good, yellow means to stop something specific and talk about it a little, and red means stop it all together." He explain and Roman chuckled at how caring he was despite what Roman had just asked him to be like. "You're sure you want this, right? Because I'll do, trust me." Roman nodded. "Can I get a verbal answer?"

"Yes, I want this." Roman assured. "You sure that you wanna do this as well?"

"Of course, I'll try anything once." Patton said. Roman smiled and nodded. Patton chuckled and gave him a kiss that was gentle at first, but slowly turned more heated and soon enough Patton was biting down on Roman's bottom lip, earning a moan from the prince. He pulled away and moved his kisses down his neck once again, biting on one of the previous bruises, and Roman couldn't deny being a bit of a masochist in that moment. He let out a particularly loud moan when Patton bit down harder and he pulled back, a look of almost evil in his eyes. "Keep quiet, bitch. Don't want the others hearing what a slut you are, do you?"

Okay, Roman could not help but blush and get a bit harder at that. Patton raised an eyebrow, his smile faded. "N-no, Daddy." He mumbled. Patton grinned again and pulled his hands away from Roman's, and grabbed onto his hair, yanking it to the side in order to bite down again on another, more noticeable part of his neck, making Roman groan. "D-Daddy, not there." He managed to say, but Patton had pulled back and cupped his jaw with one hand, pushing it upwards.

"Do you think you have a say in what I do to you, whore?" He growled. Roman managed to shake his head and Patton nods. "Exactly. You're here for my pleasure, not yours." He said, letting go of his face, letting Roman drop it down, staring at the ground, or more at Patton's obvious hard on. "Get on your knees, bitch." He demanded and Roman quickly obeyed, sitting on his knees. "Good, now be a good fuck toy and suck my cock."

Oh, Roman just loves seeing someone so...almost innocent being so rude and mean to him. Turns him on a lot more. He watches as Patton unbuckled his best and pulls out his cock, grabbing onto Roman's hair and forcing his head forward, onto his dick. Roman is quick to take it into his mouth, but Patton seems to have a better idea, and starts forcing Roman's head to move by pulling on his hair in the directions and moving his hips in a certain way. It doesn't take very long before Patton is cumming in Roman's throat, making him gag a bit, spit dripping down out his mouth.

"At least your mouth is good for something other than complaining." Patton muttered, pulling Roman's hair with one last tug and kneeling down, pulling him into a messy kiss. Roman eagerly kissed back a bit hungrily, making Patton laugh into the kiss. He pulled away and reached his hand down to Roman's chest, trailing his hand down closer to his crotch. Roman moves his hands reflexively, but Patton is having none of it. He pulls his belt fully out of the belt loops and walks around to behind Roman. "Hands together." He demands, and Roman does as told. He tightens the belt around The prince's wrists and walks back around, trailing his hand down his chest again, making Roman squirm a bit.

"D-Daddy--" Roman was cut off by Patton.

"Ah ah ah, didn't say you could speak, now did I, slut?" Patton said. Roman shook his head. "Speak only when spoken to, got it?" Roman nodded. "Good pet." He muttered, reaching his hand into Roman's paints and pulling out his cock, slowly stroking it in a gentle touching way, very teasingly. Roman moaned and tried bucking his hips into Patton's hand, but his touches don't speed up.

"Daddy, please." He moaned, moving his hips again. A harsh slap is delivered to his cheek and his head moved with the force. "Shit." He muttered.

"What did I just say, whore?" Roman didn't respond, still a bit dazed from the slap. Either Patton is waiting for an answer or he's giving Roman a chance to safe word, either way he speaks before Roman can. "Only speak when spoken to. Didn't think it would be so hard to get through your skull. Do you get a kick out of being slow minded?" He asked, and Roman can't hold back the moan at the humiliating speech. "You're getting off on just my words of degradation? Pathetic bitch." He said.

Suddenly the strokes are back and the speed is picking up, making Roman moan loudly as he keeps going, and it isn't very long before he's cumming onto Patton's hand. He fully expects that to be the end of it, but the hand isn't moving away and the movements don't alter or slow down. He whined and tried to move his hips away, but a hand is holding them into place.

"Nuh-uh, you disobeyed one of the rules, bitch." Patton explained. "Bad whores get punished." Roman tried moving his hips away again, but he couldn't with the hands bruising grip and he whimpered as he felt another orgasm building in his stomach, a coiling feeling there. His knees felt weak and his legs relaxed slightly, spreading apart a bit more, and he cums again with a loud moan. "So fucking loud, aren't you?" Patton asked, still moving at the same speed. Roman tried to close his legs together, but Patton moves his hand from his hip and pushed his legs apart again. He gave Patton a pathetic look and Patton scoffed. "You can speak now, slut."

"P-please Daddy." He whimpers out. "I-I can't do it again, I can't do it anymore." He tried to get Patton to stop, knowing full well he can safe word if he needs to. Patton doesn't falter in his motions. "Please!" Roman exclaimed, trying to pull his hips back again.

"I'm gonna show you that you can, whore." Patton said, and Roman can feel another orgasm rip through him. "Only three so far, you can do much more than that." He said. Roman whimpered and felt tears rolling down his face. Patton noticed this and have pity. "Maybe if you beg enough I'll stop." Roman immediately starts begging, letting out promises and pleads, and eventually Patton pulls his hand back and Roman breathes a sigh of relief. "Hey, I said that I would stop. Never said I couldn't still pleasure you, brat." He said. Roman is confused until Patton gets up, zipping his jeans again and goes to a drawer, pulling out a bullet vibrator and Roman whined, pushing his legs together to try and hide away from it. "Come on, bad whores get punished, pet."

"Please, I don't think I can take much more." Roman whimpers.

"I think you can, and I think you will." Patton said, pressing the vibe against the underside of his cock, and turning it on, making Roman jump at the sudden feeling but start whining again. "Maybe I'll stop after a few more if I'm feeling nice." Patton said. After a few minutes of this, Roman is breathing heavily and tears are rolling down his face and suddenly the vibrations stop and he takes a moment to collect his breath again. Patton takes to off and brings Roman into a lazy kiss before standing up and untying the belt. "Hey, you feeling okay, prince?" He asked, his voice soft and kind. The session was over and Roman nodded. "Good, you wanna go get cleaned up now?"

"Y-yeah." Roman stuttered, pulling his arms back in front of his and putting his cock back into his jeans, his breathing still irregular. "God, I did not know you had that, uh...that side to you." He breathed. Patton just shrugged.

"I didn't think I was doing that well." Patton said. Roman chuckled as he stood up. "Was it alright?"

"Fuck yeah it was." Roman said. "Jesus, that was amazing." He muttered.

"Well, let's go take a bath, okay?"

"Okay."


	3. Emetophilia (Logan/Patton)

Not the first time that the two have fucked, but it's a bit intense. Not their most intense session, of course, but here the two are, one almost choking on the others cock. It's gone on for a few moments before something somewhat bad, but eye opening happens.

He's came already, but he gives a few more thrusts, but one is particularly rough, and Logan suddenly pulls back, making Patton rip some of his hair strands out as his hand is still on his hair. Patton quickly let's go when Logan starts to snap his fingers and pulls back, and Logan mutters out a 'red' before he starts to cough, and then there's bile spilling out of his mouth and onto the ground before he spits up what is full on vomit. Patton is standing there, almost in shock, but he can't help but find this...strangely arousing. He coughs again, his breathing heavy.

"Shit, are you okay?" Patton asks, kneeling down in front of Logan. Logan nods, coughing a few more times, spit and bile running down his chin. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push it. Are you alright?" He asks, putting a reassuring hand on Logan's shoulder. His blue eyes are teary and he has vomit running down his chin and a bit out of his nose.

"I'm fine, just...that was a bit much for me. Sorry." Patton gives him a stern look to say 'don't apologize' and Logan nods. "Jesus, uh, we need to clean this up." He points out. Patton is still a bit frozen in shock. Logan notices the look on his face and is confused. "Everything...okay?" He asks.

"Is it bad I kind of found that hot?" Patton manages to say. Logan gives him a surprised look. "Not the whole fact that you had to safe word, of course, but...I don't know, the whole vomiting thing was, uh, hot to me." He explains. Logan is paused in shock but he suddenly smiles and starts to laugh a bit. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I just...did not expect you of all people to be an emetophile!" Logan exclaims. Patton gives him a confused look this time. "An emetophile is someone who is aroused by vomit or seeing someone vomit. I'm surprised you're into that." Patton pauses for a moment and goes to say something, but Logan cuts him off. "Are you sure it was me vomiting that turned you on or was it something else?"

"No, it was the vomit." Patton nods. "I just...didn't know it was a thing until now." He explains. "Would you be willing to...try it out again or something?" He asks, a bit hesitant.

"I mean, now isn't the best time to ask, considering I just safe worded, but I'll think about it for a bit." Logan says. Patton nods. "Now, let's clean this all up and then hop into the shower, okay?" He pauses for a moment before grinning. "Thank god my hair is slicked back or l see I would have gotten it in it."

"I hate you!" Patton chuckled, shoving him by the shoulder. The two laugh a bit as they get up, get their pants back on and start cleaning the vomit out of the floor. "So, you said you're kind of into pain, right?" He asks.

"Yep, and vomiting is a little bit painful, so I could probably get into it." He shrugs. "It's just really messy, y'know?" Patton nods. "Maybe you should look into the whole emetophilia thing, and make sure you're into it before we do anything with it." He suggests. Patton takes the suggestion and looks into vomiting a bit more, learning methods, watching videos (that he will admit he got off to on the occasion), and reading stories made by amateur writers. He and Logan talk about it, and Logan agrees to try it out. Properly, this time.

Which is why they're in this position now, in the bathtub with Logan straddling Patton's legs and Patton reaching up to cup the side of Logan's face. "You ate a bit of food before this, didn't you?" Patton asks. Logan grins and nods "Good, baby doll. You're sure you wanna do this, right?" Logan nods again. "Remember to just say the word if you wanna stop."

Patton takes a deep breath and sits up a bit more, moving his hand and Logan opens his mouth a bit, Patton pushing his fingers in, pushing them down into his throat, making Logan choke slightly and his eyes twitch a bit. Patton whispers words of praise to him as he moves his fingers in a motion that's somewhat massaging his gag reflex, making Logan gag a bit, and Patton can feel spit dripping down his fingers and down his hand onto his wrist.

Logan let's out a particularly bad gag and Patton feels something else on his fingers and he pulls back, letting Logan spit out bile onto his bare stomach. "You're doing good, okay, baby? Just a little more, Okay?" He assures. Logan takes a deep breath and nods. "Color?" He asks.

"Green." Logan says, gulping before he speaks. Patton nods and pushes his fingers back into his mouth, pushing a bit further this time, and keeping his fingers moving for longer, until Logan starts to let vomit out of his throat, letting Patton move his hand away and Logan is vomiting onto Patton's chest, coughing a few times before vomiting again.

Patton's breath hitches at just the look of one of his boyfriends like this in such a vulnerable state where they're out of control of what's happening. They can't control such a bodily function and the smell and the look of what it is adds to it. Logan finally spots spewing chunks, a bit of it dribbling down his chin and out his nose. Patton reaches up without thinking and pulls Logan into a heated kiss, and the taste is disgusting but Patton absolutely loves it. He pulls away after a moment and sees that both of them are breathing heavily. "Fuck." Patton mutters.

"Good?" Logan asked, grinning a bit cockily and raising an eyebrow.

"Great." Patton says, nodding. "How do you feel?" He asks.

"Awesome. A bit gross, but it was really good." He says. Patton knows that Logan can feel just how aroused he is, considering he's practically sitting on his crotch. "You want some help with this before we clean up?" Logan asks. Patton hums and nods. "Alright." Logan says simply, moving a bit to get off of his crotch.


	4. Royalty (Roman/Deceit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IAmDanger_Noodle (Space_Lover): can you do one with deceit? Maybe him and Roman were rping in the imagination and Roman captures him? The rest is up to you!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Deceit isn't exactly sure how he got into this situation. Well, he knows why, but how this is all gonna play out, not so much. All he knows right now is that he's on his knees and something is covering his eyes. Suddenly the item is removed and Deceit has to blink a few times to adjust to the light. He looks to the side and seeing a guard walking off and out of the room. He growls and looks forward, seeing Roman sitting in front of him on a throne, cross legged and his head resting on one hand. He's got a cocky grin on his face and it almost pisses Deceit off. He hears the door slam and lock behind them and he realizes he's alone in the room with this guy.

"Dick." Deceit hisses.

"Is that any way to speak to your king?" Roman asked, narrowing his red eyes. Deceit doesn't respond, but Roman takes it as an answer. "I thought not." He stands up from his throne and walks over, walking in circles around the bound snake. "Well well well, we've caught a bit of a snake, haven't we?"

"I guess so." Deceit says, not really caring for what Roman is saying. "So, you plan to execute me. Oh mighty prince?" Deceit asks, rolling his eyes.

"King, thank you very much, traitor." Roman says, stopping in front of Deceit and grinning. "And no, I don't plan to execute you. It's a shame such a traitorous person is so handsome, I must say." Deceit narrows his eyes and smirks. "Don't flatter yourself." He says, walking closer and kneeling down, putting his hand under Deceit's chin. Deceit instinctively moves his head down and bites Roman's hand, making him yelp and step back, fully standing up. He looks down at his now bleeding hand and growls.  
  
"Something wrong, King?" Deceit asks cockily. "I have venom, you know." He explains. Roman's eyes fill with fake fear. "Don't nothing fatal. Just a bit of an aphrodisiac." He says, leaning his head back a bit. Roman narrows his eyes again and walks up to him, grabbing his by the chin again as he kneels down and roughly pulls the snake man into a rough kiss. Deceit is surprised at first but quickly kisses back, letting Roman bite down on his bottom lip roughly. He lets Roman pull away and sees an evil look in his eyes.

"You know, public shaming is a common punishment for people like you. You're lucky I'm not forcing you into the streets, or maybe even the stocks." Roman says. "But don't make me change my mind about that." He says, walking closer and pushing Deceit onto his back, his arms still tied behind his back as he falls back, growling. "Maybe you'll enjoy this punishment. I know I will."

Deceit doesn't question what that means, he knows full well, but he pretends not to know. Suddenly Roman is straddling his lap, grinning down at him. "What? You're gonna have your way with me and then send me off, exiling me?" Deceit asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not exactly." Roman says. Suddenly he's grinding down, and Deceit hisses at the feeling, but it's not bad. In fact, he likes it a lot. He's trying to hold back any noises of pleasure, but Roman is a cocky asshole and leans forward, biting down on a spot he knows very well is sensitive for Deceit, making him let out an embarrassing moan that he wants to cover his mouth with his hand, but he's just struggling against the bonds. Roman pulls back after a moment and grins downs at him. "Cute." He mutters, still grinding down.

"Fu-fuck." Deceit stutters out the swear and Roman chuckles, moving back so he's more on his legs, and pulls his pants down and exposes his cock, making Deceit blush heavily, and Roman chuckles. He wraps his hand around his cock and slowly strokes it, making Deceit have to hold back his moans, screwing his eyes shut. He hears some kind of popping noise and suddenly a finger is at his hole, and he hisses as it pushes inside. He swears under his breath as a second finger is added moments later. He can feel them moving and it hurts a bit but it feels really good, and he tries to ignore the underlying pain that's slowly fading away and almost whines when the fingers are gone.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Roman observes, and Deceit opens one eye just to glare at him. "Well, maybe you'll enjoy this a bit more." He says and suddenly something else is at his hole and he knows already it's Roman's cock. He groans as it pushes inside him, the feeling becoming quickly pleasurable. He feels Roman moving his hips, pulling out a little bit before moving back in, making Deceit growl. It takes a moment before its fully pleasurable and there's no feeling of discomfort, and Roman is quick to use this to his advantage, and angles himself a little bit, moving into Deceit in a way that had him holding back any noises and failing for the most part. He stroked his cock as well, and Deceit squirmed and he wasn't even sure himself if he was trying to get more of it or away from it, but he was enjoying himself he would admit.

It's not long before Roman is cumming inside of him, pulling out and still moving his hand up and down his cock, making him cum as well quickly after. "Shit." Deceit breathes out as Roman pulls back.

"You're a good lay. I might keep you around a little longer." Deceit looks up to him with tired eyes and Rom smiles, not in the dominant way from before, more authentically him and he starts to laugh, and deceit joins him, and the spell is broken, and the session is over. "Well, you feel alright?" Roman asks.

"Yeah, just untie me and bring us back and we'll be all good." Deceit says, sitting up. Roman nods and pulls his pants back up and walks behind him, taking the binds off. "That was nice." He admits.

"It was." Roman agrees, pulling the ropes off and letting Deceit move his arms again, hearing him crack his neck. "So, you ready to head back?" Deceit nodded and Roman snapped, moving the two to Roman's room again. Roman chuckled and moved Deceit over to the bed to just sit there and cuddle with him for a while, and Deceit doesn't protest.


	5. Torture (Virgil/Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LadyCold: if you would like to, can you do some Analogical wheeLogan has Virgil pinned down (consensually, of course) and gives him post orgasm torture?

The kiss is heated and sloppy, but Virgil really doesn't mind, and neither does Logan. They only really mind when teeth accidentally knock together, which is a little bit painful, but it doesn't matter. Logan growls into the kiss as he takes Virgil's hands and pins them above his head with one hand. He pulls away to breathe and sees Virgil look up to him with a look in his eyes. Logan doesn't feel like holding his hands above him for much longer, and starts to undo his ytie to tie him up with. "You planning on tying me up?" Virgil asks, grinning.

"If that was a pun I'm leaving you." Logan says, his tone serious, but Virgil just laughs. Logan ties his hands above his head and Virgil gives him a knowing look. "Shut up, don't look at me." He mutters. Virgil laughs again and rolls his eyes. "You know, you're really hot when you're tied up for me." Logan says.

"Gay." Virgil mutters jokingly.

"We are homosexual males, Virgil." Logan says, narrowing his blue eyes.

"Exactly." Virgil says, and Logan just scoffs before pulling him into another heated kiss. He doesn't pull away when he moves his hand under Virgil's shirt and trails his hand downwards, making him moan slightly into the kiss as he reaches into Virgil's jeans. Virgil pulls away from the kiss and bites his lip. Logan undoes his jeans further and pulls his cock out, making his breath hitch a bit. Logan is quick to start moving his hand up and down, making Virgil let out whimpers and moans that Logan just loves.

Suddenly the hand is gone and Virgil whines, trying to move his hips, but he knows what's happening next when he hears a small pop noise and something cold is at his hole. He lets out a moan when a finger is pushed in and Logan let's him adjust to it before he slowly starts to move it before adding a second finger. It takes a moment but he pulls his fingers back out, making Virgil give a needy whine until something else it there and pushes into him, making him yelp.

The movements start and they're slow at first, but they quickly get faster and Virgil let's out moans and whines, and Logan growls possessively as he moves further. It doesn't take long before Logan is cumming inside of Virgil, and he pulls out after a moment before leaning down and taking his cock into his mouth, and Virgil groans at the sudden feeling. Logan keeps going until Virgil is cumming as well, and Virgil expects him to pull off after a moment.

But he doesn't, and Virgil is a bit confused. "L-Lo, stop, I'm sensitive." He manages to stutter out. He can feel Logan almost grinning as he keeps going, making Virgil whine. He knows he can safe word if he has to, but he kind of wants to see where this is going. "Lo-Logan, please." He whines, his hands curling into fists to try and take the feeling. He can feel a second orgasm building in his gut after a few moments, and he's moaning again as he cums for a second time with Logan's mouth around his cock. Logan keeps going for a moment before pulling back and smiling almost evilly at Virgil. "Dick." Virgil mutters.

"Sorry, just love hearing you whine like that." Logan shrugs. "Color?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Green." Virgil says. "You know I'm sensitive, asshole." He mutters, making Logan chuckle as he reaches up and unites Virgil. He sighs and pulls his hands in fron,t of him, sitting up fully.

"That's what makes it better." Logan says, making Virgil scoff. "Come on, let's get cleaned up."


	6. Walk In (Virgil/Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest_Puppy: Could you please do an Analogical where neither are in a relationship yet but Virgil accidentally walks in on Logan getting dressed and things get heated ;)
> 
> Hope this is good!

Virgil could not deny that he, in fact, had a huge crush on his dorm mate, Logan. He knew it the first time he saw his roommate for the first time that they were going to have a huge problem. Virgil groaned, pulling his pillow over his face. He couldn't sleep. He just really wanted to tell Logan exactly what he was feeling, but, surprise, anxiety is a bitch. He pulled the pillow down and stared up at the ceiling. Maybe he could just go tell him right now.

He could do just that. He just had to work up the courage for a good few minutes. He sat up in his bed and stood up, pacing around the room for a bit just to build up any bravery he needed. He took a deep breath and pushed open his door and walked down the hall, knocking on Logan's door before pushing it open. "Hey, Logan. I need to tell-- oh." Virgil froze.

Logan was sitting on his bed with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist to cover himself up. He looked up and raised his eyebrows. "Oh, hey, Virge." He said casually. "Everything okay?" He asked. Virgil couldn't help but look him up and down before shaking his head to snap himself out of it.

"Sorry, I uh..." He once again looked down to the towel, trying to look anywhere but at Logan's face. "I just needed to, uh, tell you...fuck it." He said after a moment, walking over with the door shutting behind him and putting his hands on Logan's shoulders, making him a bit surprised. He went to say something, but Virgil shushed him. "Shut up, if I don't say this now I never will." He took a deep breath. "Fuck, Logan I have had the biggest crush on you forever. This is absolutely not helping." He managed to get himself to say, his eyes screwed shut to avoid seeing his reaction.

It took a good few moments before Logan does react. He reached up and cupped each side of Virgil's face, pulling him into a kiss that shocked Virgil at first, but he quickly reciprocated it. After a moment, Logan pulled away and smiled up at Virgil. "Im glad you told me this, Vee. Because I like you as well." Logan whispered. "You probably wanna see what's under this?" He said, tugging on the towel a bit and grinning.

"Can I?" Virgil asked without thinking. Logan looked surprised for a moment before he nodded, mumbling an agreement. Virgil reached a shaky hand down, pulling Logan into another kiss while he slowly pulled the towel away. Logan pulled away and grinned up at Virgil. "Shit." Virgil muttered, realizing that he is completely clothed and Logan is wearing actually nothing in front of him. Logan must have realized this too because he's tugging at the hem of Virgil's shirt and Virgil lets him pull it off his shoulder and toss it somewhere behind them.

Virgil wasn't exactly sure what he should do, but he knew what he wants to do. And he kneeled down so he was on his knees and looking up at Logan with a questioning look on his face and Logan nodded, breath getting a little heavy. Virgil grinned and gave his cock a lick, making Logan hiss and run a hand through Virgil's hair, gripping tightly. "Fuck, Vee." He muttered. Virgil took that as an invitation and put his mouth around Logan's cock, making him yelp and tighten his grip, pulling his hair a bit.

He drags his tongue around his cock, letting Logan pull his hair to move his head. It's not very long before Logan is cumming inside his mouth, making Virgil pull off after a few seconds. Logan was breathing heavily, and smiling down at Virgil and he grinned as well. "Well then." He muttered.

"Want me to help you out?" Logan asked, pointing down towards Virgil's obvious hard on. Virgil nodded, standing up and giving Logan another kiss.


	7. Caught (Patton/Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PastelBlueLuna: Could you possibly do royality (with dom!Patton obviously) getting caught. Possibly by Thomas because that'd be hilarious

"Patton." Roman whined, extending the name for emphasis. Patton chuckled, all he had done was crawled on top of Roman while the two were on the couch, straddling his waist. The others had gone back to the mindscape while the two were left in Thomas' house while Thomas was upstairs. "What if someone sees, were literally in the living room." Roman mumbled, trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't care, do you?" Patton asked, shrugging. Roman stared at him in shock for a moment before sighing and shaking his head. "Remember the words?" He asked and Roman nodded. "Good." Patton grinned, grinding down onto Roman's crotch, making him let out a small moan that he quickly covered his mouth due to. "No, no." Patton said, holding Roman's hands on either side of his head, pinning them down.

"D-daddy, I don't want anyone to hear..." Roman said quietly. Patton chuckled and leaned down, pulling Roman into a kiss. It slowly became heated and Roman moaned into the kiss, the noise muffled. Patton pulled away and moved the kisses down his jawline and down his neck, sucking in dark marks occasionally. Roman had to try his best to hold back any noises he made. Patton pulled away from his neck and grinned down at him, taking his hands away from Roman's wrists just to start pulling down his pants.

"My my, someone seems like they enjoy the chance of being caught, eh?" Patton teased as he pulled Roman's hard cock out. Roman whined and turned his head to the side to look away. "Come on, pretty boy. Let's just have a bit of fun." He said, pulling his pants down further and pulling a bottle out of his pocket.

"You planned this." Roman muttered.

"Yep." Patton nodded and his fingers were at his hole, making Roman moan when one of them pushed inside. A few moments of moving and Patton added a second finger, making Roman grit his teeth to hold back more noises. "You can make noises, little prince, just don't be too loud. Don't want anyone hearing, right?" Patton said.

Roman growled as the fingers were removed and something else was there and his hands were being pinned down again, Patton pushing his cock inside, making Roman yelp and groan. Suddenly, Patton was moving and pushing into him. Roman suddenly forgot about keeping quiet. Not that it matter anyways, evident by what happened next. "Ahem." A voice said from what sounded like the staircase. The two looked over and saw Thomas, looking at them in shock and awe.

"Hey Thomas!" Patton greeted cheerfully and casually, still pinning Roman down by his wrists. Roman wanted so bad to just cover his face with his hands and maybe curl up and die in the process. "What's up?"

"What are you two doing?" Thomas asked after the moment of shock. Patton paused for a moment, looking down at Roman, who was heavily blushing and obviously trying not to say anything.

"Is this a trick question?" Patton asked. Thomas went to say something but just shook his head. "We were just having some fun." Patton shrugged, letting go of Roman's hands, letting Roman cover his face with them. "Everything okay?" He asked, not sure if he was asking Roman or Thomas.

"Uh, I didn't know you guys could...be with each other like...this." Thomas said. "Listen, you guys do you, just...not on my couch next time? Please?" He asked, stepping back up the stairs. Patton nodded and with that Thomas walked back up to his room. Patton looked down at Roman, who was still blushing and covering his face, but he peaked out from between his fingers. Patton glanced down and noticed his cock at full attention and leaking.

"You like humiliation, so this must have been pretty fun for you, huh, baby boy?" Patton asked teasingly. Roman hummed something, pulling his hands away. "Let's take Thomas' advice and move this somewhere else, how about that?" Roman whined but nodded.


	8. Self Love (Thomas/Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PastelBlueLuna: Thomas and Roman with dom!Roman?

Everyone else had left the common room of the mindscape, leaving Thomas and Roman to talk. They had all been talking about the Valentine's video from a while back because, well, Valentine's Day was coming up very soon. Roman chuckled and leaned back into the sofa crease. "So, got any big plans for Valentine's Day?" He asked. Thomas gave him a confused look.

"Roman, you know that I don't." He said. Roman just grinned and raised his eyebrows. "What, do you have an idea?" He asked, tilting his head a bit.

"Well, self love is a very important form of love, am I right?" Roman asked. Thomas nodded slowly, obviously confused. "I have a proposition for you." He said, sitting up fully and turning to face Thomas.

"I'm all ears."

And that's what led them to this situation. Thomas had Roman pinned with his face against the wall with his back to him, leaning forward to whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Roman whined and tried bucking his hips against the wall, making Thomas chuckle. "Th-Thomas!" Roman growled impatiently. Thomas rolled his eyes and leaned down, biting at Roman's exposed neck. Roman groaned and his hips involuntarily moved, trying to get some kind of friction, and Thomas pulled back, smiling at the side.

"Come on, Princey. Patience is a virtue." Thomas tutted and went back to biting and sucking at his neck, leaving a few red marks. Roman growled, moving his head so his neck was easier to get to. He pulled back after a moment of this and admired the forming bruises on Roman's neck.

"C'mon, Thomas, please." Roman whined. Thomas sighed dramatically and pulled down Roman's jeans, grabbed a bottle from his pocket, and quickly fingers were at Roman's hole, and Roman growled through grit teeth when one of them pushed inside. A second finger was added, and Roman could feel his breath getting heavier. After a moment, the fingers were gone and he could hear a zipper being undone. He bit his lip when something else was there and he groaned when Thomas pushed his cock in.

Roman swore under his breath when Thomas started moving, and soon enough he was moaning and rutting himself against the wall for any kind of added pleasure. Thomas leaned forward and started whispering things into his ears, almost suggestions that drove him crazy. After a few moments, Thomas was cumming inside of Roman, giving a few more movements that sent Roman over the edge.

"God, you're good to me, Roman. You know that?" Thomas asked, his voice breathy. Thomas pulled Roman away from the wall, wrapping his arms around the side, letting him recover for a moment.

'"Better than the others?" Roman tried.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Thomas said, and Roman threw his head back to laugh. "Kidding. You're amazing, Ro."


	9. Dreams (Roman/Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forest_Puppy: Virgil sleepwalks at a sleepover with all the sides and he accidentally gets into bed with one of the others (don’t care you choose) but in his sleep he like kisses them or something but they kiss back as he wakes up and they keep going but have to keep it quiet so as not to wake the others

Roman was already having a bit of trouble falling asleep. It did not help that now Virgil was crawling into the bed with him, half asleep at a sleepover between all the sides. He honestly didn't mind Virgil sleeping next to him, but the fact that they were pretty much cuddling kind of blinded Roman, and it would be a bit embarrassing if someone else woke up and saw the two like this. Whatever, Roman just tried to ignore it.

Except that became a lot more difficult when Virgil had fallen asleep, which would sound surprising without context. It was when Roman was finally about to fall asleep when he heard Virgil make a strange noise. He looked down and saw Virgil tightly grabbing onto his shirt, face blushing. Roman was confused for a moment until he could feel Virgil starting to grind against his leg. Oh.

What the hell do you do in this situation? Should he just wake Virgil up? That would probably give Virgil a panic attack, but He was gonna wake up at some point, he knew that much. Turns out that fate had the choice already planned out, because Virgil slowly opened his eyes and saw Roman looking at him strangely. He quickly sat up and swore under his breath. "Shit, I'm sorry, I didn't--" Virgil is cut off by Roman.

"Virgil?" Roman asked. Virgil shut his mouth and looked at Roman, slightly afraid. "Do you, uh, want some help with that?" He asked, pointing out Virgil's obvious boner as he sat up as well. Roman could not deny that he had had a huge crush on Virgil for a while. So this was driving him a bit crazy. Virgil was honestly incredibly surprised by this.

"Aren't you mad?" Virgil muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Why would I be?" Roman asked, smiling. "Can I?" He asked again. Virgil sighed and nodded. "Do you wanna move this somewhere else, or what?" He asked, remembering that Patton and Logan were sleeping very close to them.

"I-I don't know." Virgil shrugged. "Just...lets just do it, okay?" He said. Roman nodded and moved so he was straddling Virgil's lap. He noticed the somewhat scared look on Virgil's face and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I just...can't remember the last time I did this." He explained.

"That's fine." Roman said, dragging his hands down Virgil's sides and down to his hips aimlessly. "You know, you're actually really pretty in the dark." He pointed out. Virgil scoffed, smiling slightly. Roman reached down and palmed at his crotch through his pants, making Virgil hiss. "Then again, you're pretty all the time." He said casually. He reached into Virgil's pants and pulled out his cock, making Virgil suck in a breath and Roman chuckled as he slowly started to stroke it. "Wanna tell me about the dream you were having?" He asked.

"Fuck..." Virgil growled. "I don't know..." He trailed off his words as Roman picked up the pace. He swore under his breath and Roman pulled him into a quick kiss before pulling away and kissing his jawline and down his neck, making him moan softly. Roman chuckled against his skin and slowed down his movements. "Don't tease me." Virgil muttered.

"Okay." Roman shrugged, moving his hand up and down much quicker than before, making Virgil hiss and growl. He leaned forward and started whispering things in his ear, making Virgil whimper and buck his hips forward. It didn't take long before Virgil was cumming onto Roman's hand. Roman chuckled and pulled back, seeing Virgil breathing heavily. "I'm guessing we're gonna forget about this tomorrow?" He asked.

"Agreed." Virgil nodded.

Logan and Patton just weren't gonna tell them they were awake during half of their fun.


	10. Loud (Patton/Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platypus: Royality with dom!Patton (because let's face it, Patton is the biggest fuckin dom ever and nobody can tell me otherwise) and no soundproofed walls. So Virgil and Logan can unfortunately hear everything. EVERYTHING. Scarred for life

Patton pulled Roman aside, grinning at him with a look in his eyes that Roman recognized easily. "Go upstairs and get ready, okay?" He whispered, less of a question and more of a demand. Roman nodded, smiling to himself as he went up the stairs, knowing exactly what was coming.

"What was that about?" Virgil asked. Patton turned around and saw both Logan and Virgil on the couch on opposite sides, looking a bit confused. Patton just shrugged, not really preparing any excuse beforehand. He hoped they didn't hear what he had said.

"I'm gonna head to my room. I'll see you guys around." He said, still smiling as he walked up the stairs. Once he was gone, Virgil turned to Logan.

"You realize they're having sex, right?" He asked. Logan gave him a confused look. "Seriously, I have a room right next to Roman, I can hear almost everything. They're totally having sex right now." He said.

"I'm sure that's not the case." Logan said. "But we'll see." After a few minutes, Logan could see what Virgil meant. "I guess you were right, surprisingly enough."

"I told you!" Virgil exclaimed. "Those two have some weird ass kinks, too." He said. "I'm considering moving my room, it just feels voyeuristic, y'know?" He asked.

"It does seem a bit like it." Logan said. "Let's...not mention that we can hear them to the two." He said.

***

"You guys have loud sex." Virgil said out of nowhere during breakfast the next morning. Roman almost choked on the food he was chewing on, covering his mouth. He looked up and saw Virgil casually looking between Patton and Roman. He noticed Logan giving Virgil a look of 'are you kidding me', as if they had discussed beforehand not to tell them.

"I-I'm sorry?" Roman asked.

"Do you guys think we're idiots?" Logan asked. "We could hear you from downstairs. You guys need to either soundproof your rooms or just be quieter." He said. Patton's face was heavily blushed along with Roman's. "Maybe just get Roman a gag or something." He said after a moment.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Patton shrugged.

"Patton!"


	11. Feeling (Patton/Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about sub Patton feeling arousal for the first time whule hanging out with one of the sides, and the other teaching him exactly how good he can feel?

It was an innocent hang out in Patton's room. Virgil and him were just laying on the bed, talking about random things when the topic of tattoos and piercings came up. Virgil mentioned that he, in fact, had a tattoo on his arm. Patton had asked to see it and Virgil said he'd have to either, and to quote, cut off his sleeve or take off his shirt. Patton said that taking his shirt off would be fine.

It was when he did that Patton felt something that he couldn't quite place. All he knew was that Virgil looked really good shirtless, he couldn't take his eyes off of him and he felt something in his stomach. "You look nice." Patton said, still trying to figure out what the feeling was. Virgil gave him a confused and surprised look.

"You look uncomfortable." Virgil said.

"I feel weird." Patton shrugged. "Like, not bad, it's actually kind of nice, but just...weird. I don't know." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Virgil asked. "Like, explain the feeling." He asked.

"Like, a feeling in my stomach that goes...a bit further, I guess?" He tried to explain. Virgil noticed the blush on his face and sucked in a breath through his teeth. "What, is that bad?" He asked, tilting his head so innocently.

"Well, not really." Virgil said. "Patton, you know about sex, right?" He asked, instantly feeling stupid, because of course he did, he just didn't know the feeling of it. Patton nodded. "Well, it, uh, kind of ties into that." He didn't know what else to say.

Patton paused for a moment, looking into the distance as if thinking. "Can you show me?" He asked, noticing how flustered Virgil looked when he said it. "I've never really experienced it." He explained simply.

"You want me to...have sex with you?" He asked. Patton nodded so casually. "I-I...I guess. Let's just set some ground rules real quick, okay?" Patton nodded again. "First off, if you feel uncomfortable and want to stop, just tell me and we can stop."

"Does that usually happen?" Patton asked. He seemed really interested in this, and he probably should be considering he was asking about it.

"It's not supposed to, no." Virgil said. "That's the point of the rule. Secondly, sex is supposed to be fun, y'know? So if something goes wrong and it's not fun anymore, just tell me." He said. Patton nodded. "You're sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." Patton nodded again. "Where do we start?" He asked. Virgil leaned forward, pulling Patton into a kiss. Patton quickly reciprocated it, not fully sure what to do, but he did anyways. Virgil moved so he was straddling Patton's lap and pushed him down onto the mattress. He pulled away from the kiss and Patton smiled, giggling a bit. "That was nice." He said.

"I'd hope so." Virgil muttered, moving back a bit. "Would you be fine if I, uh..." He didn't exactly know how to put it. How do you explain blowjobs to someone who doesn't know what one is?

"Do whatever. I'll tell you if it's bad." Patton assured. Virgil nodded and went to unzip Patton's jeans, glancing up to see his reaction before fully unzipping them and reaching in. Patton almost flinched at the sudden contact, but slowly felt noises in his throat coming up when Virgil pulled his cock you and leaned down, his warm breath making contact with it. Patton felt like his knees were a bit shaky. Virgil made eye contact with him as he licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, making him involuntarily whimper.

Virgil chuckled at Patton's reaction before he put his mouth around his cock, going down as far as he really could, making Patton yelp, biting down on his hand to keep back any noises. Virgil kept working and Patton screwed his eyes shut as the pleasure set in quickly, and he could feel his stomach coiling. He came a bit quickly into his mouth and Virgil pulled back after a second and smiled at him. "Good?" He asked.

"Amazing." Patton breathed.


	12. Secret (Patton/Deceit)

Deceit knew that the others would be gone for a while. They were recording a video and Thomas had already said Deceit wasn't gonna be in it, so he was alone for almost thirty minutes. That might be just enough time to just have some fun without anyone interrupting him. He locked the door and walked over to his closet, pulling out the outfit he wanted to wear for this. He had cleaned himself up right before this, so this should be good.

He looked in the mirror at the skirt he was wearing and grinned to himself. He already felt nice about this. He sighed happily and walked back to his bed, sitting down against the end of it, pulling his cock out of the panties he was wearing and hissed, feeling a little guilty about liking this, but he didn't care right now. He was too aroused to care really. He reached under the bed and pulled out the plug and a bottle of lube. This would be fun.

He growled as he pushed the plug inside of him after lubing it up. He took a deep breath when he was done and slowly stroked his cock, grinning to himself before biting down on his hand to hold back any noises, even though he knew nobody was gonna find him. He kept going for a while but pulled away once he was really close to cumming. His hips involuntarily moved to try and get the feeling back and thank god he had some self control.

He wet through this process for a few more times, growling into his skin, almost breaking the skin on his hand from how hard he was biting to silence himself. He ignored his cock for a moment, messing with the plug inside of him, making him moan against his hand.

"Well well well." He heard a voice from the doorway asked. His eyes widened and he looked over and saw Patton leaning against the doorframe, looking a bit surprised. "What do we have here?"

"I, uh, I thought the door was locked." He stuttered out, pulling his hands away from where they were slowly. He saw how the doorknob lock was put and realized when he had locked the door at first he accidentally unlocked it. Fuck. Patton must think we was a fucking freak, he felt like he might cry, except that feeling slowly went away when Patton said what he said next.

"I'm glad it wasn't." Patton said, grinning and shutting the door behind him. "The video was more a thing for Roman and Virgil, so Thomas sent us back. I'm glad I came to check on you." He said.

"How-how long were you there?" He asked, watching as Patton locked the door for real this time, walking closer to him with an evil look in his blue eyes. Patton kneeled down in front of him, and Deceit was confused until he wrapped his hand around his cock, making him hiss a bit when Patton started moving his hand up and down.

"Long enough to see you denying yourself." Patton said. "You looked really damn hot, Dee." Deceit wanted to disagree and tell him that he really wasn't, but he was biting at his hand again to hide his noises. Patton reached up with his other hand and pulled his hand out of his mouth, smiling. "I'd love to hear you, baby boy." Deceit whimpered at the nickname.

Patton suddenly pulled his hand away from his cock and started to tease the plug in and out of him, making Deceit moan. Patton chuckled and pulled it out fully, setting it aside and moving to straddle his legs, unzipping his jeans and pulling his cock out. He pulled down the panties he was wearing more and pushed his cock inside of him, making him groan. Patton leaned forward, biting down on a spot on Deceit's neck that was extremely sensitive, making him moan loudly and unashamed. He whined when Patton pulled back a bit before pushing in again.

He kept up the movements, making Deceit lean back against the bed and moan multiple times, Patton having a bruising grip on his hips and still biting down on his throat. Deceit couldn't help the nickname slipping from his lips. "D-Daddy--" he was cut off by a yelp when Patton gave a particularly hard thrust.

"Say it again." He said against Deceit's neck. Patton must like the nickname. Deceit repeated himself, making Patton growl and go harder, and he pulled his arms over Patton's shoulders, gripping onto the back on his shirt, he could feel his nails on his scaled hand dig through the fabric and onto his skin. "F-fuck, baby boy." He managed to say before he started to speed up, making Deceit moan loudly. After a moment, Patton came inside of him and gave a few last thrusts before pulling out and grabbing the plug, pushing it inside him. "God, you're so hot like this." He said, breathing heavily.

"Hmm no." Deceit whined. Patton narrowed his eyes and pulled Deceit into a kiss before moving back and leaning down to lick at Deceit's cock, making him growl. "D-Daddy, please." He moaned, making Patton wrap his mouth around his cock, and Deceit yelped. Patton kept licking around his cock while sucking on it, making Deceit's breath start to get very heavy. He was just about to cum when Patton pulled off, grinning up at him.

This might be a long night.


	13. Sleepy (Remy/Virgil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IAmDanger_Noodle (Space_Lover): Remy and Virgil? Maybe it's late at night because they're both night owls, and couldn't sleep, so they meet up in the commons and have some fun? Maybe someone walks down for a midnight snack, sees what they're doing and is just like, "Nope. Nope." Backs away? XP

Virgil sighed as he walked down the stairs. He just wanted out of his room right now, even if it was the middle of the night. He got to the bottom of the steps and noticed Remy laying on the couch, staring at his phone. That's why he couldn't sleep, because Remy and Virgil were closely related and corresponded to each other. If Remy wasn't sleeping, neither was Virgil. "Hey, Rem." Virgil greeted, walking out into the center of the room. Remy glanced up and held up a peace sign, his face a bit heated up, which confused Virgil. "Everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just not in the mood for sleep right now." Remy replied, looking back down to his phone and kept scrolling. "Sorry 'bout that, girl." He apologized, turning off his phone and setting it on the spot beside him. Virgil sat down next to him, laying his head on Remy's lap. "Tired?" He asked.

"Obviously." Virgil muttered. "What were you looking at on your phone?" He asked.

"Porn."

Virgil blinked. "Are you serious?" He asked. Remy nodded, grabbing his phone and unlocking it, facing the phone to Virgil, showing him a tumblr blog that was, indeed, porn. "Are you implying something?" Virgil asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"Maybe I wanna get fucked instead of sleeping, is that such a bad thing?" Remy asked, holding his hands up dramatically. Virgil laughed and sat up, noticing that Remy was in fact somewhat aroused, evident by the tent in his pants. "We're good enough friends, we can discuss this." He said.

"Do you need help with that?" Virgil asked, crossing his legs. Remy paused for a moment, obviously a surprised expression on his face despite his sunglasses being on. Virgil reached up and took his sunglasses off, setting them on the coffee table and smiling at how Remy's grey eyes were dilating.

"Would you be willing?" Remy asked, and Virgil nodded. "Please?" He asked. And that was all it took for Virgil to straddle his lap, pulling him into a heated kiss. Remy wrapped his arms around Virgil's neck, pulling him in closer, moaning a bit against his lips and bucking his hips upwards. Virgil growled and grinned down, pulling away from the kiss and pushing Remy down to lay down with his head on the arm rest, still straddling his lap.

Virgil leaned down and nipped at the skin under his jawline, and Remy hummed, moving his head to the side for better access. He trailed his kisses down and bit down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making him yelp and moan. He bit down a bit harder before pulling away and sucking a dark mark into a spot on his neck. He sat up, pulling Remy's jacket off of his arms, pushing his hands under his shirt.

"Virge..." Remy mumbled as Virgil dragged his nails down his his stomach. Virgil growled and grinned, unzipping Remy's jeans.

"Do I need to, like grab any lube or something?" Virgil asked. Remy shook his head.

"In my pocket." He said.

Virgil tutted. "You dirty bitch." He muttered, pulling out the bottle from his pocket. "Did you, like, clean up before all this?" He asked, pulling his jeans down further. Remy nodded. "Good." He said, popping open the bottle cap and pouring some onto his fingers. He grinned and pushed one of the fingers inside of Remy, making him arch his back and and groan. He pushed in a second one, chuckling at how he growled.

"V-Virge, come on." He whined. Virgil pulled his fingers out and poured some more onto his fingers and unzipped his own jeans, pulling his cock out and covering it in the lube before pushing into Remy, who moaned a bit loudly,and Virgil put his hand up to his mouth to cover it, chuckling. He whined against his hand, but tried to keep quiet as Virgil moved his hips to pull a bit out of Remy and then push back in fully.

***

Roman couldn't explain how he felt when he almost interrupted Remy and Virgil having sex on the common room couch. He definitely was aroused, but he didn't know why. He quickly retreated upstairs, not trying to alert them in any way as he went into his room and leaned against the door, staring at the wall, trying to think of what the fuck he should do. Maybe take care of his raging boner right now.


	14. Marks (Virgil/Logan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LilRed19: Would you maybe be able to do something with maybe Logan being jealous? Like maybe Virgil is hanging out with someone more and Logan gets jealous and marks him up and stuff? Like not bad, but just being like "this is mine"
> 
> Sorry it's a bit short, I'm feeling tired, but I hope you like it!

After Virgil had finished his conversation, Logan sighed and walked over to him, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him up the stairs. Virgil was confused until they made it into Logan's room and he shut the door, growling. "You know I love you, right?" He asked. Virgil nodded. "Good, because you talking to him so much is making me jealous." He explained. Virgil chuckled and pulled Logan closer for a kiss.

"Lo, it's nothing romantic, we're just friends, trust me." He said when he pulled away. Logan sighed and nodded. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better?" He asked.

"Get on the bed for me, okay, Vee?" He asked. Virgil raised an eyebrow but nodded and walked over to the bed, laying down and letting Logan follow and crawl on top of him. "Virgil, can I mark you?" He asked. Virgil hesitantly nodded. "You sure?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Virgil said, more confident this time. Logan nodded and pulled at the bottom of Virgil's shirt, and he moved his arms so Logan could pull it off fully. He almost instantly leaned down and started sucking marks onto Virgil's jawline, making him groan. He moved his kissing down his neck and onto his chest, Virgil letting out pretty noises all the while. Virgil tried moving his hips upwards, but Logan had a bruising grip on them, keeping them in place as he bit down on a spot on his neck.

Virgil whined impatiently and Logan growled. "You said I could mark you. I never said this would be quick." He said, a teasing smirk on his face. Virgil groaned and tried moving his hips forwards again and Logan tutted. "You want me to mark you after I fuck you senseless?" He asked.

"Just stop teasing me." Virgil said, making Logan chuckle.

"Nah, I'll keep marking you up and then I'll fuck you." He said, making Virgil whimper. "I love hearing your noises, too. That makes this so much better." He said, moving down to bite at just above Virgil's jeans, making him try to move his hips again. Logan pulled away and went to suck at the skin on his neck while palming him through his jeans. Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan's neck, trying to pull him in closer, but Logan only pulled away. "Do I have to tie you up?" He asked.

"Maybe." Virgil shrugged, moving his head to give Logan better access to his neck. Logan sighed and bit down, making Virgil yelp. This night might be a long one, but Virgil didn't mind.

***

"Hey, Roman?" Roman heard Logan say. He looked over to the doorway and saw Logan and a heavily blushing Virgil. "Quick question. Is this noticeable?" He asked, removing Virgil's hand from his neck.

"Good lord." Roman whispered. Virgil's neck was absolutely covered in purple and red marks, almost every inch of his neck colored in by the bruises. "Jesus, did you two fuck or get hit by a car?" He asked, making Logan laugh and Virgil punch Logan on the shoulder, muttering curses.


	15. Moodkiller (Virgil/Roman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PastelBlueLuna: Patton walking in on Roman and Virgil (and you already know I'm gonna say with dom!Virgil because I can't help it, there's not enough fics with Roman as the bottom) and Patton is just like "MY DARK STRANGE SON AND MY OVERDRAMATIC SON! MY EYES MY EYESSSSSS!"
> 
>  
> 
> Okay now I'm gonna go to bed :P any other requests will be gotten to tomorrow!

"Jesus, stop being a tease." Roman groaned, struggling against the restraints tying his hands over his head. Virgil tutted and pulled his hands off of Roman's chest. "Virge, c'mon." He whined, bucking his hips upwards for some kind of friction.

"Don't be so needy." Virgil growled. Roman quieted down at that, but still squirmed in his bonds to try and get some kind of pleasure aside from Virgil's teasing touches. Virgil dragged his hands across his chest as he moved to cup each side of his jaw and he pulled him into a long and heated kiss. He pulled back and smiled softly before he starting to kiss and bite at his neck.

"Vee, please." Roman said, leaning his head to the side so Virgil could bite at his neck, making him groan. Virgil pulled away, smiling down at him. "Vee..." He extended the words, growling.

"Come on, little prince, if you want it so badly, just beg for it." He said, grinning evilly and pressing his hands against Roman's crotch, making him buck his hips upwards.

"Virge, please, j-just--" Roman was cut off by a noise from the doorway.

"O-oh." He heard Patton say. Roman screwed his eyes shut to avoid seeing the obvious shocked look on his face.

"...Shit." Virgil whispered under his breath. What do you even say in this situation other than swearing? He noticed how Patton was staring at the ground like he was trying to avoid looking at what he was seeing. It took a long awkward moment before Patton slowly stepped out of the room, and Roman released the breath he was holding. "Well, that's a bit of a moodkiller, huh?"


	16. Denial (Roman/Patton)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bibuggy: Roman and Patton (Dom!Patton, obviously,) where Patton denies Roman, a lot, might i add, and Roman is riding Patton, maybe. Daddy!kink
> 
> *sees number of hits* y'all are so horny XD

Roman grinned, straddling Patton's lap. Patton chuckled and looked up to him, sitting up, hands on Roman's hips. "You're cute when you think you can dominate." He muttered. Roman scoffed and leaned forward to bring him into a kiss that started innocent and soft before getting a bit more heated. He pulled away and noticed the look in Patton's eyes. "Come on, baby boy. Strip." He said, his voice low, almost a growl. The tone of his voice sent a shiver down Roman's spine, but he did as told, pulling his shirt off, and moving back off of Patton to take off his jeans. Patton smiled, just sitting back and watching him, making Roman blush a bit.

Patton beckoned him back, and Roman moved forward to straddle his lap again. Patton hummed to himself as he dragged his hands down Roman's sides, resting them on his hips, glancing up to him with a grin. "What are you planning?" Roman asked, tilting his head a bit. Patton answered that by moving one hand to move his hand up and down his cock, making him moan softly.

"You'll see soon enough, pretty boy." Patton hummed. He sped up his movements, making Roman's grip on his shoulders tighten. Roman was very close when Patton stopped, pulling his hand back. He groaned, trying to buck his hips, but his hands were back to holding his hips with a bruising grip.

"Daddy..." Roman whined. Patton tutted and waited for a few moments before wrapping his hand back around his cock. He kept moving until Roman tightened his grip on his shoulders again, digging his nails into the fabric, and Patton let go, letting Roman realize just what was happening here. "Daddy, please..." He whimpered, moving his hands off of his shoulders to reach down and touch himself. Patton took his hands off his hips and grabbed Roman's wrists tightly.

"Do I have to tie you up, baby boy?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Roman whined and shook his head. "Good. I was planning on letting you ride me if you were a good boy, so live up to that expectation." He said, and Roman nodded. That was something to look forward to. Maybe. Patton went back to stroking his cock, making Roman whimper, knowing what was gonna happen. He could feel his stomach coiling when Patton pulled back.

"Daddy, c'mon, please--" Roman was cut off by Patton growling.

"Remember who's in control here, pretty boy." Patton said, voice low. He leaned forward and started to bite and suck at his neck, making Roman groan. Patton reached down and started moving his hand on his cock again while biting down, the dual sensation working wonders on Roman. Only for Patton to pull away once again, stopping his biting and leaning back, watching Roman squirm and whine. He chuckled and pulled him into another kiss.

After a long time, which felt like an hour to Roman but was probably only half of that, Patton pulled out a cock ring.

"You said you wanted to ride me, right?" Roman nodded. "Then wear this while you do." He said, making Roman whine. Patton narrowed his eyes. "Or I could not let you at all." He said.

"I want to, just...please, daddy?" Roman said. Patton raised an eyebrow. "Please, can I cum, daddy?" He asked, his face heavily blushed. Patton chuckled.

"We'll see." He said as he leaned over to bite at Roman's neck while he put the ring on him. He pulled back and unzipped his jeans, pulling his cock out, making Roman whimper. "Come on, baby boy." He said, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He poured some on his fingers and pulled Roman a bit closer as he pushed his fingers inside of him, making him groan. After a moment of moving his fingers, he pulled them out and poured some move on his hand, coating it on his dick and grinning up at Roman. Roman nodded and moved forward, sinking down on his cock, making Patton and him both moan.

It was a bit sloppy, the two both trying to move for any kind of pleasure, and Roman was getting a bit frantic, wanting to cum really badly. He whined and started asking if he could do so, and Patton just chuckled. "Please, daddy!" Roman whimpered. Patton sighed through his grit teeth and moved forward to take the ring off, making Roman whisper thanks, and Patton started moving his hand across his cock, making him moan loudly.

Roman came first, growling out moans and Patton came soon after, the two both breathing heavily. Patton reached up, wrapping his hand around his neck, pulling him in close for a kiss. "You did good, baby boy."


	17. Care (Virgil/Thomas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shameless: caring Dom!Thomas and Virgil?

"I'm a fucking idiot." Virgil said, laying on the couch and groaning.

"No, you just didn't know, it's fine!" Thomas reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Virgil grumbled and crossed his arms, looking away. "Virgil, it's okay, you don't need to feel bad!" He said.

"But it was a stupid thing to be worrying over, and I ruined this for everyone!" Virgil said, burying his face into his hands. "Now they all hate us." He muttered.

"Virge, come with me, okay?" Thomas said, holding his hand out. Virgil put his hands down and sighed, taking his hand, letting him lead the two upstairs. He made it to his room, shutting the door behind the two and Thomas kept his hold on Virgil's hands. "Virgil, you didn't ruin anything, nobody hates us for you worrying, okay?" He reassured. Virgil sighed and leaned his head forward, burying his face into Thomas' neck. Thomas leg go of one of his hands to run a hand through his dyed hair.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his voice slightly muffled.

"No need to be sorry, Vee." Thomas said. Virgil pulled back a bit to look up to him and smiled. Thomas smiled back, pulling the side into a small kiss. Virgil reached up to wrap his arms around his neck, pulling him in a bit closer. They pulled away fro a moment and Virgil started to chuckle, making Thomas laugh as well.

"Can we do something to get my mind off of this?" Virgil asked. Thomas raised an eyebrow with a knowing smile that made him blush. "Shut up, don't look at me." He muttered, and Thomas laughed.

"Yeah, we can do that." Thomas nodded, pulling the short side into another kiss. Virgil made a small muffled noise into the kiss and he pulled back, smiling at Thomas. "Do you wanna move this to the bed?" Virgil nodded. Thomas held out his hand again, Virgil taking it as Thomas led the two to the bed, letting Virgil lay down before crawling on top of him. "You're pretty like this." He said. Virgil chuckled, still holding onto Thomas' hand.

Virgil pushed himself into a sitting position against the headboard when Thomas motioned for him to. Thomas laid down in front of him in between his legs, grinning up at him. Virgil smiled down at him, watching as he reached over and started unzipping his jeans.

"You need to stop wearing skinny jeans, they're really hard to get off." Thomas mumbled as he pulled down his pants, making Virgil laugh. "God, I love you." He said, pulling out his cock and grinning up at Virgil as he gave a few small licks, making him shiver before he took him fully into his mouth, making him yelp.

Thomas moved his tongue around, making Virgil moan loudly. He covered his mouth with one hand while the other went to grab onto Thomas' hair. He pulled off once he did, and gave him a soft and empty glare, that made Virgil let go of his hair and dig his nails onto the bed sheet beside him.

"Good boy." He said, moving back onto Virgil. He growled as Thomas hummed around him, the vibrations making it much more enjoyable. He bit down on his hand to try and hold back any noises, but Thomas reached up, pulling his hand away from his mouth, interlocking their hands. He pulled off again. "I wanna hear you, Vee." He said, moving back onto him, letting Virgil let out soft moans. It didn't take very long before Virgil was cumming into his mouth, letting Thomas pull off a few seconds later. He sat up and pulled Virgil into another kiss, growling into it. He pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "Think you're willing to do the same to me?" He asked and Virgil nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna have to close down requests for a bit, sorry! I have a road trip tomorrow plus I have requests lined up for me to do! Also, if I don't get to your request either I plan to do it or i wasn't comfortable writing it, sorry! Requests might reopen in a bit after I post a few more chapters!


	18. Guts (Virgil/Roman)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friend Alex who ignored me telling him not to read this. I know you don't like this fandom, but you DO like Virgil and gore

You know, this was not how Virgil expected his day to go when Roman had invited him into the imagination part of the mind space, but who is he to complain? He was on the ground, a large wound in his stomach, and his intestines spilling out. Roman had ran over once he finished slaying the monster and was asking if he was okay.

"R-Roman don't." He held up a hand. "This is going to sound weird. But..." He took a deep breath, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain setting in fully. He opened his eyes again and saw Roman kneeling in front of him, confused. "Can you, like, play with my guts?" He asked. Roman's face twisted in confusion. Virgil grinned nervously, feeling his pants tighten slightly.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Roman asked, suddenly looking a bit angry. Virgil shook his head. "You have to be joking." He insisted, his eyes trailing down to the internal organs spilled out onto his lap. They did look a bit int interesting, but in the profound feeling of curiousity, not...whatever the hell Virgil was thinking.

"Nope." He dug his hands into the grass under him, trying to keep control of himself. "Come on, please?" He asked. Roman just looked even more confused. "It's weird, but I've always had a fascination with the whole gore scene. This is just a fucking dream come true." He chuckled at Roman's disgusted face. "Wanna indulge me?" He asked.

"You're...so fucking weird." Roman muttered, looking back down to his guts. He slowly lifted a shaky hand, looking up to Virgil for a reaction, but he was just smiling. "Once this is over, we're getting you help, okay?" He said. Virgil nodded. He sighed through his teeth and reached his hand out to touch the intestines, noticing how Virgil jumped.

They felt very weird, but it was actually a kind of nice weird. They were soft and almost moving in his grasp. He pushed his hand into the pile of the organ, and he could hear Virgil's breath speed up. The muscles moved around his hand, almost massaging it in a strange way. It felt really gross, but somewhat nice. Plus, he was kind of helping a friend in some way, so that made up for it.

He blew out a breath, wrapping his hand around a gut, squeezing slightly, and he swore to fucking god Virgil had whined. Roman looked up to him, noticing the crooked grin and the blush on his cheeks. "Are you...getting off on this?" Roman asked, pulling his hand off and back, noticing the small bits of blood on his fingers.

"L-like I said." Virgil stuttered. Roman shook his head and pushed his hand back into the pile, instead moving for the wound itself, running his finger along the edges of it, making him groan. His finger had blood on it and a strand connected the wound to his finger as he pulled back. Virgil muttered out a swear, his eye twitching a bit.

"You're really strange." Roman whispered, pushing his hand inside the wound, feeling the muscles contract around his fingers, and hearing Virgil yelp loudly. "Do you think if the others knew we were doing this they'd kill us?" Virgil nodded. "Yeah, they probably would." He muttered, pulling his hand out before sticking it right back into the same spot, making him moan.

He pulled his hand back out, pulling his other hand up, messing with a specific part of the intestines, Virgil watching intently. He slowly squeezed his hand around a section of it, making him growl. Roman chuckled and let go, letting the piece drop back into the pile. He pushed his hands inside the wound, making Virgil moan loud, and he reached in further, feeling the muscles contracting around his hands. He pulled them back out, suddenly realizing just how fun this actually could be.

He got an idea, reaching down, pressing his fingers down against one of the parts of the guts, and scratched his finger nail against it, and Virgil's whimper was amazing. He grinned to himself and licked his lips, digging his somewhat long nails against the intestines, pressing down hard, almost feeling the muscle giving away under it. Virgil groaned loudly when he did and pressed his legs together, and his whole body tensed. Roman looked at him with wide eyes, pulling his hands away. "Did...did you just--"

"Maybe." Virgil growled.

"You look like you just got fucked against a wall." Roman observed. Virgil chuckled and nodded, his muscles moving when he did, making the intestines contract slightly. "Well, uh, we should...probably get going. I'll...go get help." He said, standing back up and motioning for Virgil to stay as he quickly walked off into the woods. They would have a lot more the clean up than just blood once they got home.


End file.
